<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>庆丰实录之青年刁大犬 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151331">庆丰实录之青年刁大犬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, 习近平</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communism, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>庆丰实录之青年刁大犬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      深蓝的天空中挂着一轮金黄的圆月，下面是村里的沼气池，装满了黄澄澄的社会主义大粪。其间有一个二十岁的青年，左手拿着红宝书，右手拿着木棍，向那沼气池的导管捅去。那管子噗呲一声，溅得他满脸是粪。<br/>        这青年便是刁大犬。我认识他时，也不过十六七岁，离现在将有四十多年了；那时我的父亲还在世，成份也好，我正是一个红小兵。那一年，正是上山下乡的年代。这场无产阶级文化大革命，说是上千年才能轮到一回，所以很热烈。生产大队外墙上，大字报很多，检举揭发也很普遍，被批斗死的人也很多，还要防止一些敌特份子挖社会主义墙角。到了乡下人农忙的时候（各自工作按照成份分三种：一是贫下中农，按大队分配的工作量去耕作；二是黑五类，基本做一些很脏很杂的事，而且经常挨打且吃不饱饭。三是有些文化觉悟高的知识分子，负责喊喊口号传达毛主席的最高指示，也负责侦察潜伏在人民群众中的敌人)。忙不过来，村支书便对大队书记(也就是我父亲)说，实在不行就叫黑五类里的刁大犬明天来干干农活。<br/>      我的父亲允许了；我也很高兴，因为我早听到刁大犬这名字，而且知道他长我三四岁，六月生的，命里缺屎，所以他的父亲叫他大犬。他是能扛两百斤麦子走十里山路不换肩的。<br/>      我于是整日盼望明天，明天到，刁大犬也就到了。好容易到了明天，快到中午，父亲告诉我，刁大犬来了，我便飞跑地去看。他正在大队院子里被批斗，黄色的包子脸，头戴一顶大高帽，帽子上写着"反党反革命份子刁仲勋的狗崽子"。一个年轻的红卫兵拿着一碗从沼气池舀来的屎，恶狠狠的对他说:"他妈的，这狗崽子反了天了，居然吃饱了没事捅开沼气池，害的社会主义的肥水白白浪费了。你不是喜欢捅吗？咱拿这碗屎捅进你肚子里去！“说罢便拿起调羹舀屎，往刁大犬嘴里塞。这可见人民群众还是很宽容的，怕他饿死，所以在演了这么一出戏，让他能多吃一点。批斗完之后，便和我说话，于是不到半日，我们便熟识了。<br/>      我们那时候不知道谈些什么，只记得刁大犬很高兴，说是这是下乡之后，吃得最饱的一顿。<br/>      第二日，我便要他扛麦。他说：“那都是假的。我扛的都是书，我们城市里的资本家被批斗，抄了家，我就跑进去，捏捏资本家大小姐的奶子，舔舔她的小穴~等后一波红卫兵来的时候，我就马上和她划清界限扇她耳光，等他们走了，我就看看里面有没有遗落什么资产阶级的毒草。你还别说，什么都有：绣榻野史，肉蒲团，碧玉楼，金瓶梅……”<br/>      我于是又很盼望同他一起去撩解大小姐和收割毒草。<br/>      刁大犬又对我说：“现在不行，我爹已经被批倒批臭了，你和我一起偷跑出去到时候会连累你的。不如我给你看点书~晚上我回去看管沼气池，那里人少，你也去。”<br/>      到了晚上，我顺着小路一路跑向沼气池，临近了，一股粪臭味扑面而来，我连忙掩住口鼻。刁大犬却早已习惯了，坐在那里岿然不动。<br/>  “真臭!”<br/>  “亏你还是土生土长的梁村人，连我这个城里的黑五类还不如~”刁大犬有些得意。接着，他脱下裤子，用拳头对着肛门锤了一拳，噗呲一声，一个小布袋子随着屁放了出来，上面还沾着他中午吃进去被二次消化的屎。他弯下腰，把袋子里的书掏出来，原来是一本图书，上面画着各式裸体女人，有东方的，西方的，还有非洲的。他们摆弄着各种撩拨男人欲望的姿势，各有各的情调，真可谓风情万种~<br/>    "你居然藏着这种毒草，咱要不是朋友，就去举报你了~”<br/>    "呵呵呵，告诉你个秘密，这是特供给领袖看的。俺爹在中宣部工作时搞到手的~"刁大犬一脸得意。<br/>    "领袖？难道是毛主席？他老人家会看这个？“我惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。<br/>    "呵呵，小朋友，毛主席也是人，再说，这个根本算不上什么。文工团那伙婊子简直堪比古代的"秦淮八艳"，经常陪着他老人家在床上交流社会主义思想呢~有一次，江青去侍寝，还给他带了一本小册子，那才叫有趣~”<br/>    "那是啥小册子？“<br/>    "就是有各种文工团女战士照片和姓名，以及她们生殖器外部样貌，想要的话随时点~"刁大犬边说着边咽了一口口水。<br/>    "毛主席真是性福~”<br/>    "那是，谁叫他是领袖呢。咱要有朝一日能坐到他那个位置，嘿嘿~"<br/>    "别做梦了，你反革命狗崽子的帽子还没摘掉呢，现在大概还不如我这个大队书记的儿子吧~“<br/>    "哎~“刁大犬叹了一口气，又和我一起翻了翻书。突然，里面有一本小册子掉了下来。<br/>    "我了个马恩列斯毛啊，就是这本！原来藏在这里面！”刁大犬兴奋得叫出了声，如获至宝的端详着。慢慢翻看着，里面的女人穿着清一色的红军女战士服装，带着红星帽，手里握着长步枪~反面是她们裸体的样子，眼神迷离沉醉地看着前方，一只手抚摸着乳房，一只手掰开阴户，还有那地方的特写。什么形状的都有，海葵形、荷包形、馒头形、印笼型.........<br/>      我越看越入迷，竟完全闻不到沼气池的臭味，人也越来越兴奋，呼吸声也变得急促起来。再看一旁的刁大犬，脸涨的通红，额头上的汗珠一点一滴地滴落下来。突然，他一把抓住了我的胳膊，一股暖流流遍我的全身，我竟然完全动弹不得。他用充满欲望的眼神看着我，说道："你看起来挺秀气的，现在我已经被毒草腐蚀了，顾不得许多了，反正我也是反革命，管他妈的~”说罢扒光了我的衣服........(这段太哲学就不写了） <br/>        啊！刁大犬的心里有无穷无尽的艳丽事和大学问，都是我往常的朋友所不知道的。他们都和我一样，只看见院子里高墙上的四角的天空。<br/>        可惜文革过去了，刁大犬须返城里去。我急得大哭，他也躲到沼气池旁，抽着烟叹着气，但终于还是返城了。他后来去清华读了博士，再后来当了地方官，但从此没有再见面。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>